This invention relates to illuminated displays for windows, more particularly circular displays for automobile rear windows, and can be adjustable to aim horizontally when installed on sloping aerodynamic automobile rear windows. The invention is extremely lightweight molded plastic that snaps together and provides instantaneous installation that is stronger, more secure, and more stabilizing.
Automobile signs, bumper stickers, and illuminated signs have been popular and utilized to varying degrees for novelty, advertisement, or personal expression since the birth of the automobile. Previous illuminated automobile signs have been mounted on either the interior or exterior of the automobile. Interior automobile signs have been cumbersome, impractical, intrusive, and complicated in their assembly and mounting. In addition they often block the operator""s vision.
An example of impractical and intrusive mounting being U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,677 by Williams, Jan. 30, 2001 having an illuminated rectangular floor mounted apparatus (FIG. 1) which would not be suitable for Suburban Utility Vehicles (SUVs) or mini vans; as these automobiles do not have rear window dashes which would support said floor mounting. The floor mounting (FIG. 2) also requires drilling holes into the rear dash, and compromising the integrity of the dash itself, for upon the removal of said apparatus, holes are left in the rear window dash.
Other examples of a disadvantage are the use of small suction cups in the attachment of the apparatus, which allows for xe2x80x98free swingingxe2x80x99 from lower mounting, or above hanging of said apparatus. Two examples of this being U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,145 by Singleton, May 14, 1991 (FIG. 2) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,822,900 by Armstrong, Oct. 20, 1998 (FIG. 1).
All illuminated display apparatus known to the applicant have a display face that is square, or rectangular in shape; while none have a display face that is uniquely round.
The small suction cups are impractical as they are more subject to loosing there suction through the dynamics of automobile usage. Said dynamics being the heavy weight of the apparatus, the change in temperature and barometric pressure, and the constant tugging from vibration, centrifugal force and inertia from an automobile""s constant turning, starting and stopping. The back and forth swaying of the upper, or lower half of the apparatus would cause it to bump into the rear window, causing distressing noise, and actual damage to the automobile rear window and the apparatus itself. When the small suction cups fail completely, the apparatus will drop, which could cause damage to either it or the automobile.
Furthermore, the housing of existing apparatus is heavy, and complicated in its assembly, requiring tools and instruction for its assembly, operation, and use.
Applicant is unaware of any device and/or prior art as it pertains to a suction cup that uniquely frames the entire face and embodiment of the housing for any illuminated display apparatus, and radiates another designated amount beyond said frame and housing.
Prior art, as it pertains to suction cup adhesion, all contain various proximal arrangements for attachment to various apparatus. Such arrangements being: U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,254 by Ng et al., Jul. 8, 1997, having a cylindrical proximal end containing a bifurcated channel for receiving a portion of a garland. U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,974 by Williams, Apr. 4, 1995 having a cylindrical proximal holding portion which has a slit opening for reception of a wire or hook. U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,078 by Gary, May 5, 1992 having a proximal end with a socket support member. U.S. Pat. No. 1,922,900 by Plante, Aug. 15, 1933 having a suction cup with a proximal knob that supports a wire hook element. U.S. Pat. No. 1,575,789 by Phelps, Mar. 9, 1926, having a suction cup with a proximal knob that supports a bracket.
All suction cup apparatus known to the applicant, treat the suction cup as a separate entity from the apparatus; and none treat the suction cup as an integrally incorporated part of the entire apparatus.
With respect to foregoing disadvantages inherent in known illuminated rectangular automobile displays, as described in xe2x80x98prior artxe2x80x99, it is the objective of the invention to provide totally unique and new improvements, overcoming all said difficulties with an innovatively circular, stronger, and better adjustable design, without visual impairment.
The device provides a form of personal expression, being the illumination of flashed messages such as, xe2x80x98thank you,xe2x80x9d or a happy face to fellow automobile operators; or a continual illuminated message conveying patriotisms, religious or sporting affiliation, and artwork.
It is to be known that said invention is not limited in it""s application to automobile rear windows, but can be modified in arrangements and components to be adaptable to all window or glass, Plexiglas, transparent plastic, and electrical systems. In addition, it is to be known that said invention is not limited strictly to a circular shape for the illuminated face and suction cup frame; but can be modified in shape to be adaptable to other similar geometrical shapes that are consistent with the properties necessary to maintain suction to a smooth surface. Phraseology, terminology, and descriptions as used in this document should not be interpreted as limiting or absolute; but should be appreciated for the conceptual and unique ideas of the present invention; insofar as the applications do not depart from the scope and spirit of said invention.
Such an example might be the use of a 120-volt system for the device to be used on other window and/or glass surfaces. Another example might be the use of the device without the adjustable hinge for specifically mini-vans or suburban utility vehicles that have flat back windows. A final example might be the use of the frame for displays without the illuminated housing.
1. It is the objective to provide a new and improved illuminated automobile display apparatus with a cylindrical housing and circular face which has advantages beyond the scope of its"" predecessors.
2. Again it is the objective to provide a molded plastic housing, avoiding the need for assembly, and enhancing the need for a lightweight apparatus.
3. Again it is the objective to provide a simple snap on molded plastic sleeve, to avoid the need for tools, nuts and bolts, and the inherent problems associated with small multiple parts assembly.
4. Again it is the objective to provide where needed, plastic buttons and button holes for easy snap on assembly of the stabilizing bar, and sock attachments.
5. Again it is the objective to provide an all-new concept for suction cup adhesion to a smooth automobile rear window. Said transparent suction cup adhesion will no longer be a xe2x80x98hooked onxe2x80x99 attachment; but will frame the entire face of the housing, and radiate another designated amount beyond the frame and housing. Said suction cup will create a suction incorporating the face of the lightweight housing. This is in strength approximately eight fold stronger than the known suction cup devices in use today. Using rounded numbers, two attached suction cups with a two inch diameter would produce a vacuum surface of 6xc2xc square inches; whereas the new suction cup with a display area having a six inch face and a one inch lip would have a total of over fifty square inch area of suction, or approximately eight times the vacuum strength of all previous devices. This stronger newly designed use of a suction cup would solidify the entire face of the apparatus, thus eliminating all free swinging movements due to vibration, inertia, or centrifugal force. This new design would greatly minimize suction cups from being compromised.
6. Again it is the objective to provide an eight-fold enhancement of suction cup strength, while eliminating excess weight to eliminate the deleterious effects of temperature, vibration, and barometric pressure causing the failure of the suction cups.
7. Again it is the objective to provide an easy assembly, window mounted invention that would also be horizontally adjustable when mounted on a slopping aerodynamic automobile window. Said adjustment would be from horizontal to a 30 degree or more slant, thus providing usage by automobiles with aerodynamically slanted rear windows.